


She Came with a Couch

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LCorp, Living Together, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Lena does her best to fix the situation, even though as far as Kara is concerned, no couch can replace the one she had.SuperCorp-tober 2019Prompt Day 5: Couch





	She Came with a Couch

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part 5! I unfortunately will be unable to post part 6 tomorrow, I usually only get the episode the next day so I will be posting both part 6 (Premier) and 7 (Cute) on October 7, or that's the plan anyway. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Lena walked in the apartment, hanging her purse up next to the door. "Kara? Luve, I'm home!" She called as she hung up her coat, kicking off her shoes before moving into the expansive apartment. 

She heard Kara curse, then it almost sounded like she fell. Before Lena could ask what was wrong, Kara had super sped into the entrance way. "Hey." She smiled and gave her a quick kiss. 

Lena raised a brow, accepting the kiss with a hint of confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Kara exclaimed, a little too quickly. 

"Kara?" Lena questioned pointedly. "What happened?" 

Kara dropped her gaze, very much resembling a scolded puppy. "I broke the couch." She whispered. 

"You broke the couch?" Lena asked and made her way into the apartment to the living room. "Well luve how bad can it-" Lena froze as she took in the site in front of her. 

When Kara said she broke the couch, Lena was sort of expecting the arm rest to perhaps have a hole in it, which sometimes happened. She was in no way expecting to see the couch pretty well split down the middle. Springs, stuffing and wood was sprawled between the two broken pieces. 

"What on earth happened?" She asked, turning to Kara as she glanced over her quickly, making sure it hadn't been some sort of fight and her girlfriend wasn't injured. 

"I'm fine Lee." Kara promised before turning sheepish once again. "I just- I was watching TV and I got a bit over excited." She explained. 

"It looks like it caught fire." Lena observed as she saw the singeing on the fabric. 

Kara kicked her foot across the carpet slowly. "I may have uh, tried to fuse the two sides together again." 

"You broke the couch, so you tried fusing it together with your heat vision?" Lena asked, growing perplexed by what exactly her girlfriend had been thinking. 

"Yeah." 

"Kara it's a wooden couch, you would have set it on fire." She realized. 

"I have freeze breath!" Kara defended, as if being able to put out a fire made it okay to start one. 

Lena just let out a laugh. "I'm not mad. Let's just go out now to buy a new one." Lena suggested. 

Kara looked up at her hopefully. She really did look like a golden retriever, Lena realized, always so eager and excited. 

"Don't you want to relax first?" Kara questioned, realizing she just got in the door after a long day at work. 

"How am I supposed to cuddle you on the couch if we don't have a couch?" Lena reminded with a smile that could be heard in her tone. Most of their evenings were spent cuddled on the couch, and Lena wouldn't want it any other way. 

Kara laughed, giving her a smile as she went to get her shoes. The trip to the store was less promising than Lena had hoped, as they were already an hour into the department store. And while there were plenty Lena found acceptable, and she made a point to remind Kara that price wasn't an issue, the Kryptonian had yet to make a decision. 

"I really wish we could just get the same one as last time."

"Darling we tried that, there isn't one here like that. This is the biggest department store in the city, so chances are they stopped making it." 

Kara pouted slightly. "But that couch is perfect. I watched myself become Supergirl on that couch. It pulls into a bed in case someone stays over, it's the perfect size for us to snuggle on without squishing each other. And we had our first kiss on that couch." Kara added. 

Lena frowned gently, not realizing how attached Kara was to the seating. "Why don't we go home, order some potstickers and pizza, and I can find one tomorrow?"

Kara looked at her and adjusted her glasses out of habit. Lena frowned gently as they made their way home. She knew Kara was frustrated, she realized early on that Kara's hectic work life meant she tried to control as much as possible in her private life. It was frustrating for the Kryptonian when things didn't end up how she thought they would. 

The evening wasn't much better, nor was the night. Lena realized this while at work the next day, having one of the many people who worked for her call around about the couch. Kara spent much of the evening sulking, and even when they had finally gotten to bed, her poor girlfriend spent most of the night tossing and turning. Lena finally opted to go in to work for 6 when she realized she wouldn't get any more sleep. 

At 8:30am she received the disappointing news. After nearly two hours of searching, she discovered the brand simply no longer made the couch. However, the employee looking for it had managed to talk them into giving her the plans, should she wish to construct an identical one herself. 

She realized of all the things she had requested from the LCorp R&D department in the last few years, this was likely one of the strangest. She sent them the plans, told them exactly what fabric it was, instructed them to use the strongest metal LCorp had developed and to use the highest end material they could get for the pull out bed. With further instructions that it was to be finished and delivered to her home by the end of the day.

It seemed selfish, and perhaps it wasn't a stellar use of company resources, but it was her money. It wasn't like they were working on any pressing matters at the moment. 

She carried on the rest of the day, calling her building’s concierge to let them know her people would be arriving and to please let them into the apartment. She finished up work as quickly as possible, wanting to return home before Kara so she would be able to see the kryptonian’s reaction. She pushed open the door, grinning when she saw Kara was not home yet. As she made her way into the living room, she saw the new couch, perfectly identical to the one that had been broken, rested in its original place in front of the TV. 

She went along preparing dinner for the two of them. She was just pulling the chickens out of the oven when Kara landed on the balcony in her Supergirl uniform, the bright red cape flowing behind her. “Welcome home luve.” Lena called with a smile as she plated the food.

“Lena!” She smiled, though Lena sensed something was off. “What are you doing home so early?” She questioned as she supersped into the bedroom to change, before returning to the kitchen. 

“I wanted to surprise you with something.” Lena spoke truthfully.

“Was the surprise dinner? Because it smells devine.” Kara spoke happily as she made her way to Lena, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“Something even better than chicken.” Lena grinned, leaning back into Kara slightly out of habit. “Look to your right.” She laughed.

“What is to my….” Kara trailed off as she did as she was told, her eyes landing on the couch. She let go of Lena almost too quickly, running like an excited child to the area in front of the couch. “Oh my god, Lena you found it?” She asked as she spun around and ran back to Lena, nearly tackling her with a hug and lifting her off the ground effortlessly. 

“Actually I made it.” Lena revealed.

“What do you mean you made it?” Kara asked as she pulled back slightly.

Lena glanced up at her, bringing a hand up to brush hair from Kara’s face. “I had some of my people at LCorp get a copy of the plans from the manufacturer, and then I used a proprietary, extra strong metal we’ve been developing for the frame, and the pull out mattress has had an upgrade, it’s some of the finest material there is. Plus the fabric is similar to that of your suit, and while soft it’s virtually indestructible.” 

Kara gave her a perplexed look at that last part, causing Lena to shrug. “You never know what might happen. I figured, nearly indestructible but still nice and soft, was a good thing to consider.” Lena explained. “I’ve had another one built, it’s currently sitting in storage at LCorp just in case it’s ever needed, and there’s likely enough additional material for a third should the need arise.”

Kara glanced at Lena completely gobsmacked and overwhelmed by the thought Lena put into it. “I don’t know what to say,” Kara stated honestly, she really didn’t know how to process such an outrageously generous and kind gesture. “I love you so much Lena.” Kara whispered before kissing her again.

Lena smiled against her lips and returned the kiss playfully. “Okay, dinner time. I didn’t slave away over this hot stove all day for nothing.” She spoke playfully.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, you know I love food.” Kara stated simply. After a year and a half of dating, and nearly 6 years of being friends, Lena knew that this was likely the truest thing Kara had ever said. 

Later that night, when they sat curled up on the couch together, Lena realized that for the first time since the couch broke, Kara seemed content. Like things were finally right in the small bubble of a world that was their apartment, where things finally made sense to her again. “I love you Kara. Always” Lena spoke gently as she cuddled closer to her side.

“I love you too.” Kara responded, the smile being heard in her voice. “Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love a review!


End file.
